This Devil Wears Chanel
by DaniminaFan
Summary: Wilhelmina Slater is Derek Shepherd's half sister and she decides to visit him in Seattle. Better description inside. Couples will be Addek, Merder, Danimina and Wilhelmina/Mark.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own either of the shows._

_I know how crazy this is, but trust me. _

_So Carolyn was married to Senator Slater, but when Wilhelmina was 2 years old they got a divorce and Carolyn married Harold Shepherd. They had Derek very soon and then Nancy, Kathleen and Becca. In this fic, Wilhelmina is still the evil Willie we all love (or love to hate, your choice), but she grew up with her mother. Her relationship with her father was horrible, but she was really close to Derek. Oh and she never changed her name. It was always Wilhelmina._

_**The first chapter takes place way in the past. Wilhelmina is 12, Derek is 9, Nancy is 5 and Kathleen and Becca are 2.**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Willie?"

Wilhelmina Slater opens her eyes when she hears her only brother's voice, looking at him tiredly.

"Der? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. I… I heard daddy coughing again and… Willie, can I stay here tonight?"  
Wilhelmina shifts to the side, allowing her brother to get onto the bed with her.

"Willie, is daddy going to die?"

She wants to reassure him, but the words won't leave her mouth. So she drapes a slender arm around him, hugging him comfortingly.  
"I don't know, Derek. I hope not. But I don't know."

"Nancy, Kath and Becca don't understand."

"I know."  
"You do."

He closes his eyes, grabbing onto his sister's hand tightly.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Der."

The smell of death is present when they wake up the next morning. Carolyn Shepherd waits for her children in the living room, her eyes red and blotched.

"Mom? Is dad going to be okay?"

Wilhelmina looks at her mother seriously and Carolyn bites back more tears.

"Daddy is going… to heaven, sweetie. But he wants to talk to you."

Wilhelmina is the first to go into Harold's room, climbing on the bed and resting her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go to heaven yet, daddy. I want you to be with us for a little longer. I don't want the senator to be my only dad."

Harold smiles, hugging her frail body closely.

"Everything is going to be fine, Wilhelmina. You'll see. You're strong, you'll get through this. And the senator isn't that bad."

"You smell nicer. And… you love me."

"I do. I love you very much, Willie. But the senator loves you too. He just has a different way of showing it."

Wilhelmina sighs, looking at Harold seriously.

"You betcha."

"Willie… I need you to promise me something."

"Yes, daddy?"  
"I need you to take care of the others. Oh, Willie, it is so unfair of me to ask you this. But your mom is going to be really hurt and if she… if she doesn't cope then I need you to take care of the others. Will you do that?"

Wilhelmina nods, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"I'll always be here for you sweetie. Whenever you feel all alone, just look up at the sky and remember that I'm always there for you."

Wilhelmina nods again, unable to hold back the streaming tears and Harold touches her face with a small smile.

"My beautiful girl. You are going to find a great man some day, Willie, and you are going to be really, really happy."

"I love you daddy."

He gives her a last kiss on the forehead before allowing her to jump off the bed. When she opens the door, she finds Derek standing there, terror written over his face.

"Willie… I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No. I can't."  
"Yes. You can, Derek. You can do this. I know it."

Derek takes a deep breath, squeezing her hand before going in to talk to his father.

Four Days Later

"Derek?"

The closet door opens slowly and Derek looks up sadly. Wilhelmina sighs before getting into the closet, sitting down next to him.

"I miss him, Willie."

"Me too."

He leans his head against her shoulder, tears forming in his eyes.

"Real men don't cry."  
Wilhelmina shakes her head quickly, looking at her brother seriously.

"No, Der. Real men cry. Daddy is gone. It's okay to cry."

"Will daddy be disappointed if I cry?"

"No. He'll just know how much you miss him. You can cry, Derek. I won't tell anyone."  
"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Willie, will we be best friends forever?"

"Of course. You're my only brother. We'll always be best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the review. And here's the update... This takes place in present day.

I don't own any of the shows.

**CHAPTER 2**

Nurse Debbie looks up when she hears the sound of heels echoing through the halls, her eyes widening slightly when she sees the gorgeous woman, dressed from head to toe in Chanel heading towards her.

"I'm looking for Derek Shepherd."

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

Wilhelmina arches a brow, looking at the nurse with a look that would send every last person at Mode running for the hills.

"Do I look like I need appointments?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't allow anyone to go into Dr. Shepherd's office without an appointment. It's hospital policy."

Wilhelmina takes a step back, her eyes ice cold.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Willie?"

She turns at the sound of the gruff voice, looking at the handsome man with a small smile.

"Mark."

"It's good to see you. You look… amazing!"  
Before she registers what's happening, he's engulfed her in a hug, swinging her through the air. He finally puts her down again, looking at her with an enormous smile.

"I like your hair like that."

"Thanks. Where's Der?"

"In surgery. You want to grab a coffee while we wait for him? Why didn't he tell me you were coming?"

Wilhelmina laughs, shrugging.

"He didn't know."

Mark looks at her seriously, wiping some stray hair strands out of her face.

"I missed you, Willie. It's been too long."

She smiles, shrugging.

"I'm not the one who moved across the country."

He looks down guiltily and Wilhelmina sighs, avoiding his eyes.

"We can talk about our history later, Mark. How's Derek doing?"

"Okay."  
"How's Addie doing?"

"She left Seattle."

Wilhelmina looks at Mark in shock, shaking her head.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just packed up and left. She didn't even say goodbye."  
Wilhelmina groans, rolling her eyes.

"Well she learnt something from Derek."

"How's Nico?"

"Oh, she's not talking to me. Again. I'm kind of used to it by now."

"So what brings you to Seattle?"

"I missed my brother. And I wanted to show him his new nephew."  
"WHAT?"  
Mark looks at her in shock, peeking at her thin waist.

"You were definitely not pregnant."  
"I used a surrogate."

"And a sperm donor?"

"No, actually. It was my… You know, it's complicated. I'd rather not get into it right now. The point is that I'm here. I hope Derek has a room for me to sleep in."

Mark snorts and Wilhelmina looks at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Willie… Derek lives in a trailer."  
"A what?"

"A trailer. The kind you go camping with."

"I'm not an idiot, I know what a trailer is. But why?"

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Wilhelmina lifts a brow, eyeing him sarcastically.

"I'm dying to hear."

"He's suddenly found himself along with a new, younger girlfriend and a trailer in the woods. Do I need to spell it out?"  
"Oh. The old midlife crisis."  
"If he asked, I never said it. I fully support his relationship with Meredith."

"So her name is Meredith?"

"Derek didn't tell you about her?"

"No. And I know exactly why."

"Why is that?"

"Because all I know is her name and I already hate her."

* * *

"Dr. Grey!"  
Meredith freezes when she hears Debbie calling her name, approaching her cautiously.

"Hey nurse Debbie."

"I was just wondering… who is that gorgeous woman looking for Dr. Shepherd?"

"Gorgeous woman?"

Meredith looks at Debbie suspiciously and the latter nods.

"Dressed from head to in Chanel. She looks like she walked straight out of a magazine. Like… Vogue or Elle or Mode or something."

"Well did you ask her name?"

"No. But Dr. Sloan knows her!"

"He does?"

Debbie nods quickly.

"They looked quite taken with each other! Seems like they've known each other for years!"

"Oh. Well… I'll just tell Derek that someone is looking for him. Thank you, nurse Debbie."

Nurse Debbie nods, watching as Meredith walks off briskly.

* * *

"Derek!"

She catches him as soon as he comes out of the O.R, looking at him anxiously.

"Hey. What is it?"

"I… Nurse Debbie said that there was a woman waiting for you."

"Probably a patient."

"It didn't sound like it. Mark knew her."

"So?"

Meredith shrugs and Derek looks at her with narrow eyes, taking her hand and walking towards the elevator with her.

"What else did Nurse Debbie say?"

Meredith sighs, holding his hand closer.  
"That she was gorgeous."

"Are you jealous?"  
"No."

Derek lifts a brow and Meredith smiles, leaning into him.

"Maybe a little."  
"You have no reason to be. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Meredith."

Meredith sighs, kissing him softly and Derek smiles against her lips, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please, Derek. Could you keep the PDA's to a minimum?"

Derek and Meredith pull away from each other quickly, both turning to face the woman.

Meredith takes a step back, unexplainably intimidated by the smaller woman and Derek takes a step forward, taking her into his arms and hugging her closely.

"Willie! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Wilhelmina laughs, ruffling his dark hair playfully.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"It worked! And you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Where are you staying?"  
Wilhelmina smiles sheepishly, shrugging.

"I don't know…"  
"Well, all I have is a trailer in the woods. But if you're willing to rough it for a few days, you're welcome to stay with me."

Wilhelmina smiles, looking at him affectionately.

"I came here to spend time with you, Derek. I don't care whether it's in another Brownstone or in the woods. I'm not going to waste my time in a hotel."

"I'd love it if you stayed with me, Willie. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Meredith clears her throat behind them and Derek turns around, looking at her guiltily.

"Oh, Meredith. I'm sorry, I… this is my sister. Wilhelmina."

"Your sister?"

Meredith looks at Derek warily and he nods, pulling Wilhelmina closer.

"Willie, this is Meredith. My… girlfriend."

Wilhelmina smiles, nodding stiffly.

"Nancy told me about her."

"Willie."

Wilhelmina holds her hand out to Meredith, a daring smirk playing on her face. Meredith lifts her chin, shaking Wilhelmina's hand bravely.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is. Listen, Derek, I have to go. William is with my assistant and he's just here for a few hours so…"

"Who's William?"

"My son."

She is gone before he can reply and he leans back against the wall in shock.

"Meredith, I'm not going to be able to make our date tonight. There is something I need to discuss with my sister."

* * *

I've decided that I'm not going to choose the couplings. I'm gonna go with the majority vote. So if you want it to be MerDer, Addek, Danimina or Willie/Mark - tell me. All four couplings will feature. The end depends on you.


	3. Chapter 3

I usually don't care about my fics so much, but this one is like a baby to me. I don't know why, I just love writing it for some random reason. And here is the update...  
Don't own either show.

**CHAPTER 3**

"And she's back."

Wilhelmina smiles when she meets Mark upon re-entering the hospital and he looks down at William with a small smile.

"He's beautiful."

Wilhelmina smiles, looking down at her son too.

"Isn't he?"

"Can I hold him?"  
Wilhelmina lifts a brow, looking at Mark sarcastically.

"Mark Sloan wants to hold a baby?"

"Of course. I love babies."  
"No, you don't."  
"Okay, I don't. But he's your baby."

She hands William to Mark with a small laugh, her heart involuntarily jumping when she notices the tenderness on his face. Mark looks up at Wilhelmina, his expression unreadable.

"He could have been mine, you know."

"Mark. Don't."

Mark steps closer to her, almost touching her.

"We could have been good together, Willie. I asked you to marry me and you ran off. And I never hear from you again."

"You moved on."

Mark looks at her, suddenly angry.

"I was hurt. Addison and I were both hurt. We used each other, you know that."  
"I don't want to talk about it, Mark."  
"I was in love with you. And you sent me away."

Wilhelmina takes a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not here, Mark. Please?"

He sighs, kissing her on her forehead softly.

"Okay. But we have to talk, Willie. Please?"

"We'll talk."

He hands William back to her, his eyes smiling at the baby.

"You can take him to an on-call room and wait there for Derek. He gets off in an hour, he'll probably want to take you to the trailer."

Wilhelmina nods and Mark rests his hand against her cheek.

"It's really good seeing you, Willie."

Wilhelmina steps away from him quickly, unwilling to show him the effect his touch has on her.

"I… I need to feed William. I'll see you later."

Mark nods and Wilhelmina rushes off, entering the nearest on-call room swiftly.

* * *

"Hey. Mark told me you were in here."

Derek smiles when he notices the baby in Wilhelmina's arms, touching his nose softly.

"He's beautiful."  
"Yeah."

Derek sits down next to her, looking at her with a frown.

"Willie, we used to be best friends. We used to know everything about each other and then you have a baby without telling me?"

"You got a divorce without telling me."

Derek shrugs, looking at her sadly.

"What happened to us, Willie?"

"Derek, stop pouting. I guess we just… got busy. Grew apart."

"We were never too busy for each other."

"Yeah. There was a time when you were never too busy for Addison either."  
He notices the hint of accusation in her voice and sighs.

"Willie, I don't want to talk about that. Not with you."

"There was a time when you could talked to me about everything, Derek."

"I guess we both changed. I get a divorce without telling you and you have a baby without telling us."  
"Mom, Nance, Kath and Becca know about William, Derek. Addie knows about him too."

"Why didn't Addison tell me?"

"I don't know."

"She should have told me."

"So you and Addison are friends?"

Derek hesitates, shrugging.

"I don't really know. We're okay I guess."

"Maybe she thought you knew. Addison knows how close we used to be."

Derek sighs, looking at Wilhelmina guiltily.

"I screwed up, Willie."

Wilhelmina can't stop a small smile, looking at Derek with a hint of sadness.

"Derek, you don't know half the things that I've done."

"I hurt people, Willie. I hurt Meredith, I hurt Addison. I hurt Mark. And Nancy."

"You didn't mean to hurt them."

"I did. Not Meredith. I never wanted to hurt her. But Addison and Mark… I wanted to hurt them."

Wilhelmina avoids his eyes, looking down at William.

"I've done my fair share of hurting people, Der. Let's not dwell on it."

He smiles, holding his arms out for his nephew and Wilhelmina places William into Derek's arm carefully, a tender smile on her face.

"So why didn't I know about him, Willie?"

Wilhelmina shrugs, making a point of avoiding his piercing gaze.

"It's complicated, Derek."

He nods and she looks at him sharply.

"Meredith looks nothing like Addison."

"She is nothing like Addison. That's why I love her."

"Love? Do you even know the girl, Derek?"

"Yes. And you don't. What did Nancy tell you about her?"

"Nothing."  
"But you said…"

"Nancy mentioned the slutty intern in passing. She didn't really devote much time to talking about her."

"But you said…"  
"I lied. Mark told me what her name was."  
"Of course he did."

Wilhelmina lifts a brow and Derek sighs.

"I love Meredith, Willie. I really do."

"You also live in a trailer, Der. A trailer. You! Forgive me if I'm not all about believing you. This… this isn't who you are."

"I've changed."

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Fine. So how did you and the slutty intern…"

"Meredith."

"Meredith. How did you and Meredith meet? Here at the hospital?"

"It's a long story."  
She stands up, shrugging.

"Fine. I'll ask Mark then."

"Fine. We met in a bar."

"And?"

"I woke up next to her the next morning."  
Wilhelmina smirks, looking at her brother icily.

"That's going to be a great story to tell the kids."

"Wilhelmina. Please."

"Okay. I'll stop. For now. Is your shift done?"

"Yeah. We can go home."

* * *

"Well if it isn't my fellow dirty mistress."

Mark grins when he finds Meredith in an empty on-call room, sitting down on the bunker bed next to her.

"You look terrible."

"I met Derek's sister."  
"Ah. Wilhelmina."

"She's horrible."

"No, she's not."

Meredith looks at Mark quickly.

"She is! She's horrible. Seriously horrible."

"Willie is… difficult to understand. But she's not horrible. And she's Derek's best friend, so if you really love him… if you really want things with him to work out, I suggest you try to make a friend out of Wilhelmina."

"How? She hates me. She doesn't even know me and she hates me!"

Mark shrugs, unable to deny the claims.

"Then you'll just have to change her mind."

"How? How do I do that?"

Mark squeezes Meredith's shoulder with a small smile.

"You'll just have to find a way."

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

And the next update is here... Sorry for taking so long!

Don' t own any of them. And Addison fans - she'll be making an appearance in the next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

"Derek, seriously?"

Wilhelmina steps out of the trailer, looking at her brother with a frown.

"How can you live in a tin can?"

"It's not that bad, Willie."  
She snorts, sitting down next to him.

"What happened to you, Derek?"

Derek shrugs, gazing out in front of him.

"It's peaceful here. I needed peace."

"And Meredith? Does she give you peace?"

Derek laughs shortly, shrugging.

"Most of the time."  
"Most of the time?"

"It's complicated."

Wilhelmina lifts a brow, taking a small sip of her Scotch.

"Do you really need complicated right now?"  
"I didn't plan for this to happen, Willie. But Meredith… I fell in love with her."  
"You fell in love with her?"

"Ya."  
"And this was enough to give up your marriage?"

"Addison and I… didn't really have a marriage left, Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina shrugs, avoiding his eyes.

"I guess it doesn't matter then."

"No. I guess not."

They sit there in a comfortable silence and Derek speaks again after a long wait.

"So… the baby?"

"William."

"William."

"What about him?"

"Who's the father, Willie?"

"My ex-fiance."

"You were engaged?"

Wilhelmina laughs briskly, rolling her eyes.

"Please, it's not like it was… love or anything. It's complicated and stupid, but William… I love him."

Derek nods, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How are things at Mode?"

"I'm Editor in Chief along with Daniel Meade, so… it could be better. But it could be worse."

"And how's your personal life? Why is the fiancé an ex?"

"He died."

"I'm sorry."  
She waves it off, shrugging.

"Don't be. Minor setback. Like I said… it wasn't love or anything."

"And Daniel?"

"What about him?"

"How are things between you?"

Wilhelmina laughs – remembering the date – and shrugs.

"I don't know. We're… okay I guess. It could be worse. We don't try to ruin each other all the time, we're… working together now. It's nice."

"Since when are you nice?"

"Since when do you wear flannel? Have some self respect!"

He laughs, shrugging.

"Fair enough."

She grins, looking up at the night sky.

"I get it, Derek. Not entirely, but… a part of me… I get why you're running here. Hiding away here, but… it's not you. And sooner or later you are going to have to realise that and then… then you're going to hurt Meredith."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I know you don't. Just like Mark and Addie didn't want to hurt you. Like I didn't want to hurt…"

She stops herself before saying too much and Derek looks at her with narrow eyes.

"Like you didn't want to hurt who?"

"No one."  
"Wilhelmina."  
"Derek."  
"Who?"

"Mark."

There is a long silence in which Derek stares at his sister in awe and she sighs.

"Mark and I… there's always been this attraction between us and a few years ago… we thought we'd give it a shot. And we did. We didn't want to tell you because… we were afraid things didn't work out and you'd have to choose sides. So… we kept it quiet. Then I got the Creative Editor job at Mode and… we continued the relationship."

"I didn't…"

"It went on for years. We were together for about three years and then… one Christmas… he proposed."

"What?"

She smiles sadly, shrugging.

"It was the last Christmas I went home. Before I became too caught up in Mode business to leave on holiday. It was the last Christmas we were all together as a family… before you and Addie broke apart. There were cracks. And we all knew it. But things seemed okay. And Mark proposed."

"What happened?"

"I… I saw it in his face. The love. Commitment. And I… I got scared and I ran. I said no. And I left. Then you and Addison… and Mark… I'm so sorry, Derek!"

He pulls her into his arms, hugging her closely.

"It's not your fault, Willie… What happened with Mark and Addison was not your fault."

"It was. If I'd said yes… like I wanted to… if I hadn't hurt him then… he wouldn't have looked for comfort."

"Addison would have."

Wilhelmina shakes her head tearfully.

"No. Because if I didn't hurt Mark and… ruin his confidence… he would have told you to get your head out of your ass and pay attention to your wife."

"But he didn't."

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"I guess… it's time to admit that I screwed up too."

She smiles sadly, shrugging.  
"We both always had a way of hurting the people we loved most."

"So… Mark?"

She sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was scared. I loved him, I really did, but the thought of getting married… the thought of settling with him and letting him into my life, completely allow him into my life… it scared me."

"I get that. Are you sorry you ran?"

"Things… would have turned out differently if I hadn't. And I think about it a lot. I don't know… whether I did the right thing."

"I guess… neither of us will ever know whether we did the right thing in running."

"Neither will Addison."

"What do you mean?"  
"She ran from Seattle. There had to be a reason."

"I guess."  
"From that answer, I gather that you… are not the reason."

"I figured it was Mark."

"I don't think it was. He ought to know why she left, though."

"I take it you are going to ask him."  
"You know me too well!"

Derek reaches over, taking his sister's hand in his.

"So… will you give Meredith a chance?"

"She's not Addison."  
"No. She's not."

"I… I guess it won't hurt to try."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure where this is going right now. I needed a way to get Addison and Daniel in Seattle and this was it. So please, bear with me. It's a bit ridiculous, but hey - I'm me, so I might just be the queen of ridiculous! And it's fiction, so I guess anything is possible... Here goes.

Still don't own them.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Addison reaches for her phone blindly when it starts ringing, pressing it to her ear.

"Addison Montgomery."  
"What the hell are you doing in L.A?"

"Willie!"

Addison sits up quickly, her smile real.

"How did you know I was in L.A?"

"I'm in Seattle."  
"You're in Seattle?"  
Wilhelmina steps further away from the trailer, shivering when the wind kisses her bare arms.

"Yeah. And I'm staying with Derek. In the trailer. The trailer, Addie!"

Addison laughs at the other end of the line.

"The trailer?"

"It's horrible. How can he stay in a trailer?"

"I stayed in the trailer!"

"You stayed in the trailer?"

"Hey! You're staying in the trailer, Miss Big Shot Magazine Editor."

"I'm staying in the trailer to be with my brother."  
Addison's voice softens and Wilhelmina hears her sigh over the phone.

"Yeah. I stayed in the trailer to be with your brother too."

"Addie, is Derek the reason why you ran?"

"What? No! No, he… he's part of the reason I guess. But it wasn't him. Not entirely."

"Who was it then?"

Addison laughs fakely.

"What makes you think it was a person?"

"Addison. I know you."

"Fine. It was a person. Sort of. It's complicated, Willie."

"Is it still complicated?"

"Sort of. But not really."

"How?"

"I… It's a guy. And I'm over him and I've moved on. I'm just… kind of embarrassed."  
"What are you doing in L.A?"

"Working at a Private Practice."

"Addison! We both know that's not you! Come back to Seattle."

"I can't."

"Addie, come back!"

"Wilhelmina, you do realise that you don't scare me, right?"  
"Addison Forbes Montgomery."

There is an unbearable amount of iciness in Wilhelmina's voice and Addison sub-consciously shrinks back in her chair.

"Okay, now you are scaring me."

"He's living in a trailer, Addison. He's wearing flannel. Flannel! And he's dating an adolescent twig!"

"So?"

"So even Mark thinks he's having a midlife crisis."

"Mark likes Meredith."

"Mark likes anything with boobs."  
"That's not what I meant."

"Addison…"  
"Willie, Derek and Meredith love each other. They really do."

"I love fashion, but I don't intend to marry it."

There is a long silence in which Wilhelmina sneaks a look at the trailer before sitting down on a rock.

"Addison, he loves you. I know he does."

"Not enough, Wilhelmina."

"I…"

Wilhelmina spins around when she hears the trailer door opening, lowering her voice.

"I have to go. Please come back. Even for a visit. I need you, Addie."

She puts the phone down as Derek approaches her, forcing a smile onto her face and protectively taking the squirming baby out of his arms.

"He wouldn't stop crying."  
"You are horrible with babies, Der."

"I'm not!"

"You are actually."

He sighs, touching William's cheek.

"I always wanted to be a father."

"Doesn't Meredith want children?"

Derek shrugs, pouting.

"I wanted children with Addison."

He notices the lifted eyebrow and rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I want her back, Wilhelmina. It just means that… It's not that easy to switch all my hopes and dreams right to another person."

Wilhelmina sighs, cuddling William against her chest.  
"You and Addison… would have made good parents."  
"We would. But… it wasn't meant to be. We weren't meant to have children. Or to end up together."

"I guess not. I…"  
She groans when her phone starts ringing, rolling her eyes when she notices the caller ID and pressing it to her ear briskly.

"What do you want, Daniel?"

Derek lifts a brow, carefully listening to the one sided conversation.

"---- No! I'm on holiday, Daniel. ------ I don't care! --- Do it yourself, Daniel.--- I do care about Mode, but… ---- I'm not doing that! It's ridiculous. ---- Wait, that… that could actually work. Hold that thought. I'll get back to you. ---- I'm with my brother, Daniel! ---- Yes. Well, I can give my sister in law a call. She's gorgeous. Yes. Okay. I'll get back to you."

She puts the phone down again and Daniel lifts a brow.

"What was that about?"

Wilhelmina shrugs, carefully avoiding his eyes.

"Well… it was about Mode actually."

"What does Addison have to do with Mode?"

"Daniel wants to use… regular… people for a photoshoot. And for some reason he got it in his little head that using doctors would be a good idea."

"Doctors?"

"Yes, Derek. You know, they wear white lab coats – tend to be around hospitals a lot."

"I realise that, I'm not stupid."

"Oh, really?"

"So you want Addison to pose for pictures for a fashion magazine?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Addison?"

"Because she's a doctor."

"So? There are a lot of doctors at Seattle Grace."

Wilhelmina lifts a brow, looking at her brother irritably.  
"Derek… no offence, but… have you seen Addison?"

He thinks for a minute, trying to come up with a resort but finds none.

"Fair enough."

Wilhelmina smirks, shifting William to her other arm.

"Oh and we have to use Mark!"

"Ouch."  
"Well, Derek… he's hot."

"I could… pose for a few photos."

Wilhelmina shrugs, scrunching her nose.

"Hmm. You're a little scrawny and weird looking, but I guess we can try to use you."

"I resent that. I have good hair."

She squints, staring at him.

"You do have good hair. But you're still scrawny."  
"You're a witch."  
"You love me."  
"I know."

Derek puts his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"You know… you could ask Meredith to pose…"  
"Derek, her look… it's not exactly what we're going for."

"Meredith is beautiful."  
"Meredith is… a pretty girl, Derek."

"So?"  
"We're looking for more than that."

"Willie, please? You don't need to overuse her, just…"

"Fine. I'll talk to Daniel when he gets here. He arrives tomorrow."

"He's not sleeping in the trailer too, is he?"

Ice fills Wilhelmina's eyes as she stares at her brother.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't sleep in the same country at night. The same trailer would be pure torture."


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow… I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm really really sorry because I hate when I start reading a fic and it gets abandoned. And I don't even have a good excuse._

_On a slightly personal note, I am in the run for my hostel's committee… Sort of like prefects, but on uni… Cross your fingers for me PLEASE!_

_And here you have… an actual update. If anyone is still bothering to read this!_

**CHAPTER 6**

"Wilhelmina. Hi."

He realises how friendly he sounded when he notices the look of sheer horror on her face and mentally kicks himself.

"I mean… have you called your sister in law yet?"

"No."  
"Wilhelmina, I…"  
"What? You expected to get here and everything would magically be done for you? It doesn't work that way, Daniel!"

"I…"  
He notices the man standing behind her, holding a hand out to him.

"I'm Daniel Meade."  
"Derek Shepherd. Willie's brother."

"Pleased to meet you."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes at the pleasantries.

"Yes, yes. Fascinating. Can we go now?"

The men both nod before following Wilhelmina to the car.

Derek looks at Daniel curiously, smiling warmly.

"So, you're the infamous Daniel Meade. My girlfriend was excited to meet New York's most eligible bachelor."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes upon his words, glancing at Daniel irritably.

"Don't even feel flattered. The little twig would be excited to meet anyone with a bit of a reputation. As I gather it, she's quite fond of one night stands herself, Daniel."

"Wilhelmina!"

Derek's voice is warning and she shrugs it off.

"Oh, come on, Der. It's not a secret how you two met."

Daniel chooses to ignore Wilhelmina, looking at Derek pointedly.

"Wilhelmina said something about her sister in law posing for some photos?"

Derek grimaces, nodding.

"Addison. My ex wife."  
Wilhelmina smiles at the grimace, turning to Daniel with a smirk.

"She did some modelling in college. There's also another doctor at the hospital – Isobel Stevens. She used to be an underwear model."

The lift in Daniel's eyebrows is impossible to miss, as is Wilhelmina's smirk. She turned, leaving for the car at once, Daniel and Derek following behind. Derek couldn't help glancing at Daniel suspiciously.

"So you and my sister… what's the story?"

"There's no story."

"Apparently she hates you."

"She does."

Derek smiled, lifting a brow.

"The thing about Wilhelmina… she hates the people she doesn't want to care about."

"Excuse me?"

"Like her father. He practically abandoned her after the divorce and I remember… she would look forward to visiting him and every time when he cancelled, she hated him. Eventually she didn't want to visit anymore because… she said that nothing would change the hatred she had for him."

"What are you saying?"

"She only hates people to protect herself from being hurt by them, Daniel. So why would my sister be afraid that you might hurt her?"

Daniel allowed his eyes to travel over Wilhelmina, allowing his eyes to take in every perfect curve.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's about the job."

"I don't think it is."

Daniel couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face as his eyes travelled over Wilhelmina once more.

"You know… she almost seems human."

Derek laughed, turning his head to look at the man next to him.

"She is. More than you know."

* * *

"So that's the famous New York playboy?"

Mark looked at Daniel with a smirk.

"I'm much better looking."  
Wilhelmina just laughed and Mark poked her in the ribs, frowning.

"I'm much better looking, right, Willie?"

"You're gorgeous, Mark."

He leaned over, lowering his voice and resting his hand on her back seductively.

"Better looking than the playboy?"

Wilhelmina simply shrugged.

"I never really looked at him that way."

"Seriously?"

She looked up at him, irritated.

"Yes, Mark. Why would I look at him at all?"

"Because he's me. Just… not as good looking."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, suddenly smiling.

"Well you're both rather full of yourself. You have that in common."

Mark gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Ouch!"

"Is there something between the two of you?"

Wilhelmina turned, staring at Mark in horror.

"No! He's… infuriating."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Wilhelmina grimaced, nodding slowly.

"That's definitely a bad thing."

"Come to dinner with me tonight."

The request came suddenly and Wilhelmina looked at him, her blue eyes searching for a hidden message in his.

"Mark…"

"Willie… don't say no. Just… just dinner."

She wants to say no. She needs to say no. Saying no is the right thing to do, the responsible thing to do.

"Okay."

_Damn it._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a weird chapter. There's some Mark/Willie lovin, some Mark/Willie angst and some Derek/Willie bonding. I'm still trying to get Addie in Seattle, sorry for taking so long with that. Thanks for the review, . _

_Don't own 'em._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Wow!"

Derek lifted a brow as Wilhelmina stepped out of the trailer, folding his arms.

"You look… where are you going dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what, Derek?"

He gestured to her figure hugging dress, grimacing.

"Willie."

"Oh. Like this. I'm having dinner."

"With?"

"What?"

"Who are you having dinner with?"

"Oh. That. A… friend."

"Wilhelmina."

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. I'm having dinner with Mark, happy?"

"No! No, I'm not happy."

"Excuse me?"

"You do realise he's only going to try and get you into his bed, right, Willie?"

Wilhelmina laughed softly, lifting a brow.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Willie!"  
She leaned over, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I can look after myself."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

* * *

"My my my…."

Mark whistled through his teeth as she got out of the car, his eyes slowly travelling over her body. He stepped closer, his voice even huskier than usual.

"Want to skip dinner?"

Wilhelmina laughed, pushing him away playfully.

"Mark."

"Fine. Dinner first."

She read the unspoken promise in his eyes. Dessert would not be anything the restaurant had to offer if it had anything to do with him. Wilhelmina grimaced as butterflies appeared in her stomach – a feeling she had long forgotten.

Sure there had been men. Quite a few. And twice she had gotten attached. Once Ted, once Connor. But neither of them ever had the effect on her that Mark Sloan did. He could make her knees go weak with a stare. He knew her – truly knew her and he didn't despise her. He truly cared.  
"Willie?"

She had spaced out completely and it was too late to even attempt to compose herself. So she did what she wanted to ever since she saw him again.

She kissed him.

She was kissing him. It seemed as though the time they had lost vanished into thin air as they stood, kissing slowly – just like old times. His hand travelled to her waist, pulling her closer.

She was so small. He had forgotten how small she was.

She pulled away suddenly, avoiding his eyes.

"Mark…"

Her voice was soft, broken and he sighed, resting his hand against her cheek.

"Stop thinking, Wilhelmina. Stop analysing, stop… just stop."

"I can't."

"Try."

"Mark…"

"Willie. Please."

His voice, his eyes, his hands on her hips… his whole body was begging for a chance.

"I'm sorry."

It took all her strength to turn away from him and Mark swore under his breath, throwing his cell phone – the first thing he could reach – against the wall furiously. Wilhelmina jumped in shock, turning to stare at him with wide eyes and he moved forward swiftly, grabbing her upper arms.

"How do you want me to react, Wilhelmina?"

"Mark…"

"Stop! Just… stop! You come here, you kiss me and then you're the one who runs away!"

"I'm confused!"  
"You think I'm not?"

She pulled away from him, doing everything in her power not to succumb to tears.

"I don't let people in, Mark. Not anymore. After… after I started working at Mode, I changed. Twice I let people into my heart and both times they hurt me and recovering from that… was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But you… if I let you in and… Mark, if you hurt me… I won't be able to recover. And that scares me."

"I won't hurt you."

She rested her palm against his cheek, her eyes broken with sorrow.

"You don't want to, I believe that. But you will."

"I'm not the one who walked away, Wilhelmina. You are."

"I'm sorry, Mark."

She walked away without another word, leaving Mark slumped against the wall, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

* * *

"You're back early."

The surprise in Derek's voice was evident as Wilhelmina stepped back into the trailer. His facial expression changing instantly as he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill him."

She waved him away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mark didn't do anything, Derek."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She picked William up out of the crib, hugging him against her chest closely. Derek inched closer to her as she sat down on the bed, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We can just sit."

Wilhelmina looked up at him tearfully.

"That okay with you?"

"Of course."  
She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her body trembling lightly.

"I am so stupid. So, so stupid."

"Willie…"  
"No. Don't say anything, just… I'm so stupid, Derek."


	8. Chapter 8

_Just so you know... I have NO idea where I'm going with this. I am currently writing without any plans, things just seem to... happen. It's rather creepy to be honest. _

_Thanks for the reviews! I still don't own either show. Sadly. Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"I'm so stupid! Argh!"

The mirror shattered as Mark's shoe made contact with it and he sat down on his bed, shaking furiously.

He hadn't planned on doing anything. He just wanted to spend time with her. As a friend.

But then she had gotten out of the car, looking like _that_. And she kissed him.

"She kissed me! _She_ kissed _me!_ How the hell am I the bad guy?"

He grabbed the nearest thing, only realising it was his pager after it hit the mirror.

"Damn it!"

Another shoe.

"Screw you..."  
A book.

"Wilhelmina!"

His camera.

The phone started ringing as his camera shattered what had been left of the mirror and he grabbed it, grimacing.

"What?"

"Nice way to answer the phone."

It was Derek's voice and Mark groaned irritably.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"Oh that's nice."

"I don't have time for this!"

"What happened with you and my sister, Mark?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did she cry herself to sleep?"

"Ask her!"

"You're such a self-righteous ass!"  
"I'm in love with her, dammit!"

A long silence followed his words and Mark sighed, repeating them – only softer.

"I'm in love with her. I never stopped."  
"Even when you were screwing my wife?"

"Derek, could you not make this about you? It isn't about you. For once, this is about me and Wilhelmina."

"I'm sorry, Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But… stay away from her, please?"

"I can't."

"Mark…"  
"No, Derek. I'm sorry, I understand that… you don't want me near your sister, that you don't trust me. But I can't. I can't stay away from her."

"Damn it, Mark! I ask you this one thing!"  
"I love her, Derek! I'm not going to stay away from the woman I love. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Just like you couldn't stay away from Addison? Or Charlotte? Or Nina? Or Chelsea? Lydia? Kara?"

"It's different with Wilhelmina."  
"It's always different, Mark. Always."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I'm sorry. Just… try. Just try to stay away from her. Don't hurt her any more than you already have."

* * *

Addison groaned when her phone started ringing, reaching for it blindly.

"Addison Montgomery."

"I'm a bad person."

"Mark."

He sighed.

"I hurt her, Addie."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Wilhelmina."

"Oh…"

Understanding crept into her voice and Mark leaned back against the bed.

"I figured you'd know."  
"Yeah…"

"You never told Derek about us?"

"No."

"We screwed up, Addie. We… You and I… we screwed up."

"We did."

"They screwed up too."

"We all did, Mark."

"I don't know what to do, Addison. I look at Wilhelmina and… everything comes back. Did you feel that way when you looked at Derek?"

"Sometimes… I think that I still do."

"Willie tells me you're coming to Seattle."

"Yeah."

"That's good. Could you… I know I have no right asking this, Addison, but could you…"  
"Talk to her?"  
"Yeah."

"Do you love her, Mark?"

"I would give up… anything… for her."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks."

"How is he?"

He had expected the question and he smiled sadly.

"He's… okay. Willie hates Meredith. There's a lot of stress on their relationship with her here. He's… not Derek right now."  
"He hasn't been Derek in a long time."  
"No. He hasn't."

* * *

"Shhh…."

Derek glanced at Wilhelmina's figure before turning his attention back to the bawling baby against his chest.

"Shh, William… please stop crying, stop crying, stop…"  
"Derek?"

Wilhelmina's sleepy voice cut him off and he looked at her apologetically.

"I tried."

She smiled, taking the baby out of Derek's arms and pressing him to her chest. William stopped crying at once and Derek looked at her with a frown.

"That's not fair."  
"He's a baby, Der. He doesn't understand what 'stop crying please' means. He just… needs his mom."

"What happened tonight, Wil?"

"I told you. I don't want to talk about it."

"What's with you and Daniel?"

"I don't want to talk about that either."  
"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."  
"Are you okay?"

She shrugged, sitting down next to him.

"I'm tired, Derek. I'm just… so unbelievably tired. I'm tired of living this masquerade, tired of pretending to be this cold hearted bitch, tired of… letting go."

"Like you let Mark go?"

"It hurts to look at him. I… I just lose control when I'm around him. He turns me into this… babbling, giggling little girl. I think I'm in love with him, Derek."

"But?"

She looked at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"I just… had a feeling that there was a but on the way."

"I just… can't. Mark and I… come on, Derek. Seriously."

The stare she gave him was so Wilhelmina-like that he almost laughed. He would have, if it wasn't for the hurt in her eyes.

"Why not?"

She just shrugged, fixing her gaze on William once more.

"It's just too late for us."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry for not updating in ages... been busy with college stuff. And a guy. Guys are stupid. I hate being 21. Life is complicated. I want to be 6 again. I don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter 9…**

The hospital looked exactly the same it had looked when she'd left. Everyone looked the same – gossiping as they ran through the halls. Nothing had changed.

"Addison?"

Meredith's whiny voice was exactly the same as well and Addison turned with a grimace.

"Dr. Grey."

"Are you here for a case?"

The disbelief in Meredith's voice was clearly audible and Addison lifted a perfectly shaped brow.

"No. I'm here to see a friend."  
"Derek?"

It was out before Meredith could stop it and she nearly clapped her hand in front of her mouth. She didn't however, staring at Addison defiantly.

"No, actually."

"Who are you here to see then?"

"That is none of your business, Dr. Grey."

The cold voice does not belong to Addison, and both her and Meredith turned to face Wilhelmina, who was standing behind them, staring at the younger doctor as though she was a poisonous snake. Meredith mumbled something before rushing off and Addison looked at Wilhelmina with lifted brows.

"Wilhelmina..."

"Is it any of her business?"

A smile broke onto Addison's face and the women hugged each other closely.

"It's good to see you, Addison."

"You too."

They linked arms, smiling at each other as they walked through the hospital.

"You two. Together."

Both women turned at the sound of Derek's voice, positively beaming.

"Derek!"

Wilhelmina grinned, pulling her Addison towards her brother without any indication of mercy.

"Don't you to have a lot to talk about?"

She left with the words, rushing off once again and Derek ran his fingers through his hair, eyeing his ex-wife nervously.

"So… L.A."  
"Yeah."

"You look good."

"Thanks."

"Are you… are you happy?"

Addison thought for a while before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, I… I guess I am. Are you?"

"I… yeah. Sure. What was the question?"

They shared a short laugh before looking at each other nervously and Addison ran her hands through her hair, eyeing him with a small frown.

"Why is this awkward?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Derek."

He nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, fine, you're right. It is awkward."

"It's ridiculous. I mean… we're good, right?"

"Yeah. We… we're good."

"Good."

She turned on the spot, walking off briskly and Derek shrugged, crashing into an on-call room door before rushing off to his office.

* * *

"I hear Addison is back."

Mark's voice was pleading and Derek looked up, grinning upon noticing the donut in his hand.

"Are you trying to bribe me with donuts?"

"Yeah. Is it working?"

He laughed, grabbing the donut out of Mark's hand.

"Yeah. So my sister is a cold hearted bitch and I want to sell her. Care to make me an offer?"

"What did she do?"

"She forced Addie and I to talk. It was… beyond awkward. I don't know why, it was just… awkward."

"How is Addison?"

"She looks good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

The soft glint in Derek's eyes gave true feelings away and Mark smiled.

"So… Wilhelmina?"

"She's in love with you, Mark."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But she said it was too late. I don't know what that means, but… I thought you should know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Are you going to talk to Addison again?"

Derek was silent for a long time, frowning slightly.

"I'm with Meredith."

"I know."

Mark winked at his friend, stealing the half-eaten donut out of his hand with a shrug.

"Talk to her, Der. You know you want to."

* * *

"Dr. Mont… Addison?"

Alex Karev.

Just what she needed right now.

"Karev."

He looked unexplainably happy to see her and she twitched as he enveloped her into a bear hug.

"You look good."

He smelled amazing and Addison allowed herself to take in his scent and enjoy the feel of his arms around her. He stepped back suddenly, a cocky grin on his face.

"So you missed me?"

"Why would I miss you, Karev? It's not like I was your girlfriend or anything, was it?"

"Ouch."

She smirked at him, folding her arms around herself.

"See you around, Karev."

She turned on her heel, walking off briskly and Alex gaped after her, leaning against the wall.

"I heard you are an evil, inhumane witch who forced Derek and Addison into awkward conversation."

Mark's gruff voice whispered huskily into her ear and Wilhelmina smiled, turning to face him.

"A quote from Derek?"

"Yeah. He didn't use witch though."

"Of course he didn't."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for them, Wilhelmina?"

"Not if they still love each other."

"What if I still love you? Does that change our situation?"

Wilhelmina stared up at him, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

"Mark…"  
"I love you, Wilhelmina. Give us a chance."

"I…"

She closed her eyes, tears starting to seep out of them. She wiped them away, the icy glare settling in once more.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Mark. I just… can't."

There was nothing Mark could do, but watch as she ran off once more, angrily slamming his fist against the wall.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Up next: Wilhelmina tells Addison why she won't give Mark another chance. Addison and Derek have a less-awkward conversation.


End file.
